TrainBoy43's Thomas and his family in the Movies Commercial.
Here is what a commercial should be if Thomas and his family are in the movies. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine - Paul *Percy the Small Engine - Alan *James the Red Engine - Simon *Duck the Great Western Engine - Paul *Boco the Green Diesel Engine - Alan *Duncan the Small Engine - Brian Transcript *Narrator: We're here at a movie set to see Thomas, Percy, Duck, James, Boco, and Duncan ready to be film stars in their favorite films. *Thomas: Okay, we're here at the Movie Studios. So if we can just pull together and stick to the movie sets, I'm sure we'll play our favorite roles in the movies. *Percy: So, Thomas. You will be Luke Skywalker wearing his bespin costume and boots, carrying a blue lightsaber and a pistol gun from Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (Original Unaltered). And I will pose as a railroad engineer from The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly movie, wearing the clothing, hat, gloves, and neckerchief, based on Casey Jones's from The Brave Engineer. *Duck the Great Western Engine: Meanwhile, I will pose as Zorba the Greek, wearing his clothing, and since Boco will pose as Leopold Stokowski from Disney's Fantasia, wearing his Leopold's clothing, and carrying an orchestra, James will pose as Indiana Jones from the Indiana Jones trilogy, wearing Indy's clothing and hat, and carrying a whip, because Duncan will run in the Chariots of Fire. *James: Perfect plan! *Boco: This is gonna be the best movie set of films with a crossover of Chariots of Fire, The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly, Star Wars, Jaws, Zorba the Greek, Indiana Jones, and Disney's Fantasia. *Duncan: Oh, perfect and simple. Yeah, what could go wrong? *Evil Thomas: So... We meet again, my nemesis. This time, I will destroy you! *Thomas: Think you can do so? I might only grow stronger. (ignites his blue lightsaber while Evil Thomas ignites his red double-bladed saber staff. A furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash. Thomas attacks boldly, forcing his wicked double to retreat. The shining blades swing and clash in time and again in fierce combat. And with a terrible frenzy in a blind fury, feeling sly, Thomas slashes his wicked double, driving his wicked double to his knees, and with a final blow, seperates the dark lord's hand to expose a list of wires and electronics) *Percy: All aboard the Western Mail train! (climbs into King Edward 1's cabin and blows the whistle and opens the throttle to start No. 6024 moving out of the station) You train thugs can't catch me. You'll never shudder my train like that. (a gang of train thugs hop onto Tangmere and puruse Percy along the tracks) *James: Back up there, Diesel 10. (cracks his whip) Roll over, Diesel 10. (cracks his whip) Ha! Now, Diesel 10. (cracks his whip) Stand, Diesel 10. (cracks his whip) Ha! Ha! (cracks his whip) Back, Diesel 10. (cracks his whip) Ha ha! Ho ho! Heh-hey! (cracks his whip) Down, Diesel 10. (cracks his whip) Up, Diesel 10. (cracks his whip) Up! Down! Up! Down! (cracks his whip on some boulders which roll toward him and force him to flee) Zoinks! Gang way! (runs away from the boulder) *Duck: (plays a guitar and dances with Percy, James, and Thomas, who have escaped) Zorba! (the four dance onward and see Diesel 10 coming toward them and flee) *Boco: This is fun. (skis with Thomas, Percy, James, and Duck along the icicle and plays the Waltz of the Flowers into the next movie set. The five heroes surf over the water on some surfboards over the sea to escape from Diesel 10, who is trying to eat them when they dodge) *Duncan: Come on! Follow me! (the six heroes run for their lives away from Diesel 10 over to the finish line to win the race) We've won! *Thomas: For the greatest days of the Essential Movie Themes, what would you like to be if you were a movie star? *Narrator: Tomy Thomas and Friends: Trouble on the Tracks. Inspired by Thomas the LEGO Engine's Full Movie. Category:TrainBoy43